


Deadn't

by Catopotato_22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie and Gilda rule Moondor together, Crowley Has Mommy Issues, Cyrus Styne Lives, Dean Winchester and Castiel are parents, Eldon doesn't ;), Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, Fuck Canon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Killing god as a family bonding activity, Mpreg, Multi, Rowena MacLeod's A+ parenting, Self-Indulgent, The Mark of Cain is one of those stick on temporary tattoos and nobody noticed. Not even Dean, Tony Stark Needs Air and Water, and kill the therapist, but this shit probably doesn't help, except Eldon. You suck., not because of this. I just felt like letting y'all know, rip therapist, that definitely doesn't help, the tags are a mess, then they go to therapy, they deserve better, this is better, yup. He's in this fic too. For some reason.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catopotato_22/pseuds/Catopotato_22
Summary: Charlie died and that hit me in the feels, but I said, 'she's a fictional character and I'll move on.'And then I didn't.So I'm fixing her death, then I realize there are so many more things I could fix! Because winchesters have a lot of issues. Now it's gay and nobody dies unless I want them to.





	1. Chapter 1

Frankenbitch has entered the bathroom. Code? Cracked. Email? Sent. Charlie? Armed and ready. Eldon Styne is forcefully removed from existence.

Charlie leaves the motel totally alive and more badass than ever, having Alan Turinged the shit out of that code. She goes back to the bunker, and sees that Cyrus kid who was actually kind of cool. They re-shelve the books that got knocked over by that other guy. And Dean didn't kill anybody because they talked it out and Cyrus moves to L.A. or wherever and lives his friggin life in peace, and his family never bothers him again. The Stynes get killed because they suck. Boo you nazi-profiting whores.  
Dean takes a shower because he's sweaty from all that non-murder or some shit, and we find out that the Mark of Cain was really a magical temporary tattoo. Maybe it stays on really long, maybe Dean doesn't shower very often, who knows? Cain was a party magician in his spare time I guess. But why was Dean so stab-happy? Castiel figures it out quickly. Dean's so murdery because of hormones. Because Dean is...

**Pregnant!!1! *gasp* (Cue dramatic soap opera music.)**

lol guess it's an mpreg fic now. So anyways back to fixing shit. Deans preggo, somehow he hid his baby bump or smth. But how does Castiel know?? Because...

**Dean is pregnant with his baby!!(Cue more dramatic soap music.)**

And everyone is super fucking happy and Cas and Dean are openly dating and Dean can say he's bisexual.  
Then they all go out for pizza feeling very alive and happy and openly LGBTQ+ and proud of it. They go watch game of thrones together or something and start picking out baby crap with Cas and Dean. The Impala gets a baby car-seat in the back and it's too cute for words. Dean and Cas take a break with hunting to raise their child properly. Unlike John Winchester.  
All this happying makes Gilda come back from the fairy world and she and Charlie get married and rule Moondor together. Charlie still saves people, but is super careful with her life because she has a loving wife and queen to go home to.  
Gabriel is also there. He is not dead or hurt. He's happy an has candy and all that good shit. He and Sam are dating now because I need my daily dose of Sabriel.  
Adam got rescued from hell finally.  
Sam makes Rowena and Crowley go to group therapy to work out crowley's mommy issues and Rowena's A+ parenting. They got together an killed the therapist but it's okay because they made hell super productive.  
Dean and Cas have their adorable nephilim baby who's totally not evil and it's all cool and everyone's happy for once in this chuck damn show. And nobody died.

Rest in peace Eldon Styne and the entire Styne family, (lol syke u guys succ) excepting Cyrus, as well as the MacLeod's therapist.


	2. Oh no we’re not finished I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while and the Winchester’s have made more problems for me to fix, so here it is.

Everybody gets together for a family reunion and they kill god. And they lived happily ever after.

 

_The End_


End file.
